1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle type sensor, especially to a handle for supplying the signal of the pulse of or the potential difference of the hands, and a signal processing circuit using the handle sensor type detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, although some exercising equipment for being operated or held by hand are installed with sensing devices for sensing the pulse signal, the technologies are simple and poor, and in general, the handle of an exercising equipment, for example an exercising bicycle, is firstly tied with a layer of insulating cloth or a insulating tape and then a layer of metal piece is further tied on said layer of insulating cloth or insulating tape for contacting with a human body and sensing the pulse signal of human body, however, it is difficult to fix the cloth and metal piece on the tubular metal handle, and the metal piece is easy to become rusty and feel cool and cloth may absorb water so that it is easy to wear by the friction from the rotation of the metal piece, thus the insulating function is gradually disappeared. Therefore, either the signal reacted by the metal piece is shorted due to contact with a handle, or the signal that the metal sense the pulse signal of the human body becomes weak and is not easy to be taken out since the cloth absorbs water. Apparently, this question will threat the human body during thunder or when the power line supplied to the display device has drained out, while the metal is easy to be interfered by electromagnetic waves from other gymnastic machine.
In order to solve the problem that the metal piece is easy to oxidize, in an improvement, a conducting rub is seemed above the cloth instead of the metal piece for inducing the pulse signal of human body. The problems of poor holding feeling and easy oxidization of metal piece are solved, and there are the advantages of higher friction and tighter engagement than those between the metal piece and the cloth layer, however, the smooth conducting rub could not fast drain sweat and is not easy to be held, and right and left lateral ends of the conducting rub have no design for preventing the sweat flow, thus the sweat may flow to the cloth along the right and left lateral ends of the conducting rub so that the cloth will lose the function of insulation. Although if an insulating rub is used to replace the cloth layer, then a part of the problem may be solved, the sweat still may flow to the insulating inner layer along the right, and left lateral ends of the conducting rub for contacting the metal handle of the gymnastic machine so that the signal of the human body will be probably bypassed, and since the right and left lateral ends of the conducting rub have not been sealed, thus these sections are easy to be interfered by other electromagnetic field.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a tubular handle sensor in which an insulating inner layer is used to enclose a conducting outer layer except that the upper surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle sensor in which the surface of a conducting outer layer has a plurality of grooves for draining sweat.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handle sensor having an insulating plug for sealing the right lateral end of the handle sensor for further decreasing the outside electromagnetic interference.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a signal processing circuit in which the handle sensor thereof is used as a detector.
A further object of the present invention is to a provide a processing circuit of handle sensor having a working switch, said working switch is employed to control the power supply of a rated power source to a processing circuit so that said processing circuit will not operate as the handle sensor is not held by a human body, while as the human body has held the handle sensor, the processing circuit will operate and then the pulse from the human body holding the handle sensor or the differential potential of two hands may be amplified, filtered, shaped and outputted.
In a handle sensor and a signal processing circuit the detector of which is said handle sensor, the tubular handle sensor thereof includes an insulating inner layer and a holdable conducting outer layer, the bottom and the right and left sides of the conducting outer layer are enclosed by an insulating inner layer and are connected with a conductor through the insulating inner layer. The conductor is further connected to a rated power source so to form a current stub by which the rated power source may supply power to a working switch. The conductor has another electric loop for being connected to a processing circuit and the working voltage of the processing circuit is supplied by the controlling of the working switch. As the handle sensor has not been held by a human body, the working switch will not output any voltage, thus the processing circuit will not operate. As the human body holds said handle sensor, the working switch will transfer a voltage required to the processing circuit so that the pulse or the differential potential from the hands of the human body, any one of which, may be sequentially amplified, filtered, shaped and outputted in the processing circuit. The output signal may be received and displayed by a receiving processing display device. The surface of the conducting outer layer has a plurality of grooves.
The present invention will be better understood and its numerous objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art by referencing to the following drawings in which: